


Law of Attraction.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderfluid Character, Intimacy, Multi, No Smut, Non-Sexual relationships, Other, POV Second Person, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert OC, Suggestive Themes, Unrequitted feelings, logan is not a luci stan, logan's usually more reserved than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: This is based off of a chat that was posted at Tumblr (one I haven't unlocked for myself yet sadly) where Mammon tries to give an enchanted stuffed bear to MC, but someone else scoops it up and it causes them to be affectionate with others, at least moreso than usual.I thought, what would happen if the bear actually made it to Logan? How would that affect her and her romantic relationships with the seven demon brothers? How would that affect her relationships with other characters as well?** Logan is a genderfluid character but in this fic her pronouns are she/her. She is also narrated as you/your for a reader insert experience **
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Law of Attraction.

“Mammon, this bear is soo _cute!!_ ”

You crush the soft plush teddy bear against your chest, nuzzling into the top of its fluffy little head. It smells faintly like Mammon’s cologne – did he spray it with some before giving it to you? That’s _super_ adorable.

The Avatar of Greed flusters at your positive reaction to his spontaneous gift. “Uhh…. A guy could get jealous of you bein’ cute with a bear like that,” he grunts.

“Oh, of _course_ , where are my manners?” you giggle, throwing your arms around him and kissing him passionately. “Thank you, Mammon! I really like it!”

He starts, surprised as your mouth eagerly meets his. “L-Logan,” he mumbles against your lips. “Y-Y’ wanna take this to m-my room, maybe?”

Oh, right. You’re in public. No wonder he’s so embarrassed. You just want to be really _affectionate_ with him all of a sudden, though! It’s not often that he gets you a gift like this.

“Yeah, okay,” you grin at him, pecking his lips once more and fixing the collar of his jacket. “Oh, but I promised Levi I’d try out a new game with him tonight, but _after_ …”

“Sk-Skip the game an’ come with me!” he blurts out. “We can watch a movie in my room instead!”

You pout, resting your chin on top of the bear. “But I promised…”

The adorable sight breaks Mammon. “… Tch, fine… Just… Don’t _linger_ in his room, alright!? I wanna see you tonight.”

“Okay!” you agree easily. “I’ll see you in a while then.”

Unable to resist touching him again, you grip his hand in yours and lean in to kiss him on the cheek. And then again on the lips, for good measure.

“L- _Logan!!_ ”

“Aha, sorry sorry, I couldn’t help myself!” you grin. “You’re too _cute_ sometimes!”

With that, you skip away to see the Avatar of Envy for game night.

* * *

“St- _Stop!!_ ”

You blink, confused and feeling a bit rejected at Levi’s insistence that you not touch him.

“What’s wrong?” you ask.

“Y-You keep leaning into my shoulder and distracting me!” he complains bitterly, ears turning red from his blushing. “We’re _never_ going to get past this level at this rate!”

“I’m sorry,” you apologize again. “I guess I’m just very affectionate today. I’ll try to stop.”

“Y-Yeah, you should do that…” he mutters. “Hug that bear in your lap instead or whatever.”

You frown at that, squishing the bear with a hand. What _has_ gotten into you all of a sudden? You _know_ that Levi doesn’t like too much physical contact or attention, so why can’t you keep your hands to yourself?

Still, he is _really_ cute in spite of himself, and sweet when he remembers to be. He’s very passionate about the things he likes, and you _love_ the way he flusters when you touch him or kiss him… Those red little ears just look so kissable right now…

“GAH!! _Logan!!_ ”

“What?? Oh.”

You leaned over and kissed his ear, and he recoiled in flustered surprise.

“… I don’t know what’s gotten into me tonight. I’m sorry, Levi,” you frown. “How about I head out, and we try to get this achievement tomorrow night or something?”

“Y-Yeah,” he agrees, huffing in flustered embarrassment. “Sounds good.”

Feeling dejected, you disconnect from the session, setting down your controller and taking your bear with you as you leave.

Levi watches your back, ears still red from the confusing number of times you’d reached over and touched him tonight. He shuts the game off and flings himself into his computer chair.

“LOOOOOL you guys will _never_ guess what happened!!!!111,” he says as he types frantically into the group chat.

* * *

“Ah, Logan. There you are.”

Satan finds you in your room a few minutes later, sat on your bed as you stare at the bear.

“… Is something wrong?” he asks, perplexed by your staring contest with the stuffed animal.

“I’m just having a weird day,” you say, shaking your head and looking up at him. “What’s up, Satan?”

He crosses your room and offers you a book. “I saw this at the bookstore today and thought of you,” he says. “It’s a historical romance between two demons, one of which is a princess. But, instead of being a damsel in distress, she’s the one to save her lover from an evil archdevil.”

You stare at his hand as he holds the book out to you, accepting it carefully. But before you know it, you’ve pulled him down towards the bed and are kissing him, running your fingers through his blonde hair.

He grips your body hungrily as he lies back on your bed, responding to the kiss earnestly and pressing your body into him.

You panic and break it off as things start to get a bit intense, gasping for air. His hand comes up to hold your chin with a pleased smile on his face.

“Not that I mind,” he grins handsomely. “But what brought that on, if I may ask?”

“… I think there’s some kind of _spell_ on me,” you panic.

He frowns. “A spell?” he asks, his smooth voice edged with concern.

You climb off of him and press your hands into the bed at your sides, trying to will them to stay put as you grip at your sheets.

“I don’t know enough about spells besides my magic theory homework, so I don’t know if this is some enchantment or _curse_ or what-have-you, but like… I’ve been kind of overly affectionate with _everyone_ since I left school today,” you explain.

“Did something happen at school?” Satan asks, trying to get to the bottom of this. “Anyone mutter something in your direction? Any strange gestures you noticed out of the corner of your eye? Did you receive any strange gifts from someone?”

“No, no, and… Well, I got this bear from Mammon,” you remember, picking it up and holding it in your lap. “But he doesn’t really _do_ magic, right? So it probably wasn’t him.”

“Can I see the bear?” he asks, holding out his hands for it. You hand it over, and your hands linger near his for a moment before you draw them back.

“He wouldn’t just… Give me a _cursed_ _bear_ , _would_ he?” you ask after a moment.

“Logan, _please_. This is _Mammon_ we’re talking about,” he sighs, rolling his eyes. “I can’t quite tell if there is magic on this or not,” Satan frowns. “Whatever it is, it might not have an effect on demons. But if it’s a love spell or a charm, then you can probably check with Asmodeus, see if it’s familiar to him.”

“I’ll do that then, I guess,” you shrug. He offers you the bear back and your hands come up to hold his. You stay like that for a prolonged moment before remembering yourself, snatching the bear back while he chuckles.

“Do you need me to do anything?” Satan offers. “If I told Lucifer about the situation I’d bet he’d hang Mammon from the chandelier for the next few decades for it.”

“No, don’t,” you refuse. “I’ll just… Try and figure this out on my own.”

“Then… How are you going to manage the effects of the enchantment on you?” he asks curiously.

“… It’s not _so_ bad, is it?” you blush, digging your hands into the plush toy on your lap. “I haven’t done anything with anyone that I wouldn’t do otherwise, I’ve just been more _overt_ about it.”

“Well, that is some relief to hear,” he hums.

You glance up at him worriedly. “Sorry! I mean, I wouldn’t _normally_ -“

He just leans in and kisses you sweetly on the lips. “… Admittedly I’m a bit crestfallen that it was an _enchantment_ that led to that, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome, should you ever want to do that again,” he winks.

“ _Sataaann~!_ ” you grumble, hiding your face in the back of the bear’s head.

He laughs openly, patting your leg before leaving you alone in your room.

Well… Now you just have to go talk to the Avatar of Lust about your mystery enchantment.

* * *

“Ah. Logan.”

Oh no. _Beel_.

You bump into him in the hallway on the way to Asmo’s room after he’s clearly just taken a shower, a towel fastened around his waist and an open house robe over his shoulders. He usually works out right after school, so this isn’t a surprise really.

But he’s dressed down and sopping wet and you just want to rub your hands all _over_ his perfectly chiseled abs~!

“Are you sick?” he asks, surprised at your flustered state. “Your face is all red.”

Of _course_ he would think you’re sick, and not overwhelmed by his half-nude _hotness_. Sweet, innocent, caring Beel. He brings the back of his hand to your forehead, and you resist the urge to nibble on his manly fingers as they pass near your mouth.

“Beel,” you fret, unable to overcome the weird urges the enchantment has inspired in you. “C-Can I touch your body??”

“What?” he starts, shocked by your request.

“I’m so sorry, that sounds _so_ weird, _right??_ I just, I’m under some _enchantment_ that’s making me super affectionate with _everyone_ and-“

“… Yeah,” he agrees, blushing slightly himself. “I don’t mind if you touch me.”

You could die on the spot. “What?!” you gape. “Really?”

“If it’s you, Logan, then I don’t mind,” he admits plainly, glancing away. “And if it will help…”

“It’s not- I mean-“

“… Let’s go to my room,” he offers, gesturing towards his open door just a bit further down.

You follow him into his room because frankly, you feel like it’d almost be rude _not_ to at this point. He sits on his bed and drops the robe from his shoulders, and you gawk at his bare torso for probably a few moments longer than is polite.

“Logan?” he asks.

“Right!! Sorry,” you apologize frantically.

You plop down on his bed behind him, bringing your hands around his waist to hug him from behind, feeling all of the perfectly sculpted muscles of his torso. You trace each defined ab of his six pack up to his pectorals, then bring your hands up to his shoulders and down his arms. His face is hot next to yours as you look him over, bringing your hands to his back as you trace the muscles over his shoulder blades. You start leaving small affectionate kisses all over his shoulders and neck as you continue exploring, getting a bit lost in the intimacy of the moment…

“… Logan? _Beel?_ ” a new voice asks. “What’s going on in here?”

You snap out of it to look up at Belphegor, who just came in the room. He looks offended at the sight in front of him.

“Logan’s under some kind of spell,” Beel informs his twin. “It made her want to touch me, so I let her.”

“A _spell?_ ” Belphie asks, suddenly concerned. “What is it? Hopefully not some kind of _love_ spell,” he sighs.

Beel frowns at that. “Would that be so bad?” he asks simply. “Logan already loves all of us, so, I don’t mind.”

“I’m sorry this is so weird, I know I’m not myself right now,” you apologize, gripping his shoulders for stability. “I should probably go see Asmo now. Satan said he might know what’s going on with me.”

“Oh _no_ you don’t,” Belphie curses. “Beel, go get some clothes on, will you?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” he says, remembering that he’s still wearing only a towel. You’re forced to let him go as he stands from his bed, heading to the back of the room through a door to their shared walk-in closet.

“My turn,” Belphie grins, hopping up onto his bed and beckoning you over.

You roll your eyes at him, but follow nonetheless, still urged on by whatever enchantment is affecting you.

“You’re such a _brat_ ,” you scold him.

“You love it,” he teases in kind.

As soon as you reach him, his fingers interlace with yours as he rolls you onto his bed underneath him, kissing you hungrily as you weave your free hand into his hair. He presses your hand into the bed, his other hand coming up to the bottom of your shirt, slowly pushing it up out of the way as his fingers trail up your bare skin.

“Belphie-!” you gasp, pressing your body up into his.

“Logan,” he moans eagerly. “Why can’t we do stuff like this more often?”

Before you can answer his mouth is on yours in another kiss, gripping your side more earnestly, then sweeping his hand down over your pants between your legs.

“Uh- _Wait!_ ” you protest. “That’s not-!”

He stops, withdrawing his hand and studying your face. “Was that too far?” he asks, still heated.

Before you can answer, the Avatar of Sloth is suddenly _wrenched_ away from you, suspended in the air by his much larger twin brother.

“That’s _enough_ , Belphie,” Beel demands. “Now take Logan to Asmo so he can help figure out what’s wrong with her.”

“Fine, fine,” he sighs, fixing his clothes and combing out his hair with his fingers as you do the same.

* * *

If anyone’s surprised about your random bouts of affection, it’s Asmodeus. And if anyone’s surprised about his surprise, it’s _definitely_ you.

“Logan~!” he gasps, pulling away from your kiss and removing your hand from his waist. “Not that I mind _at all_ , but what brought _this_ on?”

“She’s under some kind of spell,” Belphie grumbles behind you. “It’s making her throw herself at _everyone_. Any idea what it is?”

You show him the stuffed bear that Mammon gave you today after school. “This is the only thing I can think of,” you say, offering it to him.

He takes it and coos at the stuffed bear. “Well, he’s awfully _cute~!_ ” Asmo beams. “Where did you get it?”

“Mammon gave it to me.”

“Tch. _Definitely_ some kind of love spell then,” Belphie curses angrily.

“Hmmm, it’s not _that~_ ,” Asmo hums, studying the bear and playing with its fuzzy little ears. “There’s _definitely_ something up with this little guy, though! But it tastes like human magic, so I’m at a bit of a loss. I know!” he gasps. “You should go ask Solomon. _He’ll_ know what kind of spell is on it!”

“You want her to go over to Purgatory Hall like this?” Belphegor scolds him.

“It’s not _that_ far,” Asmo argues. “And if you’re quick you should be able make it back before Lucifer gets home from the castle!”

… Yeah, you don’t want to throw yourself all over Lucifer like this. Who even knows how _he’d_ respond?

* * *

“And where do you two think you are going at this time of night?”

Speak of the devil, and he will appear.

You and Belphie were just throwing your shoes and coats on to leave when Lucifer showed up at the front door.

“I need to go over to Purgatory Hall,” you tell him, stuffed bear tucked under your arm. “It’s kind of important.”

“Right, and I was just going to walk her there and back,” Belphie nods.

“We’re supposed to have dinner soon,” the firstborn grumbles irritably at the two of you.

“We’ll be back in time for it,” you argue. “Oh wait, it’s your night to cook, right?”

He sighs heavily. “I’m afraid I won’t have time to tonight,” he says, gesturing to the stack of paperwork he’s brought with him. “I was just dropping this off before heading out to buy dinner. Still, you should both be in your rooms studying or doing homework at this hour,” he insists.

“… It’s really important I get to Purgatory Hall tonight,” you push back. “Please? You know I’ll get my homework done either way.”

He softens as you plead for leniency. “Well, you will need an escort,” he hums. “And I have to go out again anyways.”

You startle at that. You do _NOT_ want to be alone with Lucifer like _this!_

“Belphie already offered-“ you start.

“Belphie is behind on all of his classes right now,” Lucifer points out.

“No thanks to _you_ , I should point out,” the youngest scoffs. “I couldn’t attend classes for most of the year due to, oh I don’t know, being _locked_ in an _attic?_ ”

“All the more reason for you to focus on your work now,” Lucifer insists. “Logan, let’s not waste too much time. You know how Beel’s appetite gets after his evening workout.”

… There’s no getting out of this, _is_ there?

You openly groan, getting your coat and dragging it onto your shoulders as you leave ahead of Lucifer into the night.

* * *

“Are you cold?”

You glance up at him, blinking in confusion. “No?” you answer.

“You seem to be holding onto my arm rather closely,” Lucifer observes. You’ve practically wrapped your body entirely around his bicep.

You gasp in surprise as you suddenly seem to realize what you’re doing, letting him go and cursing quietly to yourself. He chuckles at that.

“Now, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” he grins, pleased to have you alone like this for once. “Although, you never did tell me what you needed at Purgatory Hall so desperately?”

“… It’s nothing major,” you try and evade, clutching at a stuffed bear he hasn’t seen before with both hands. “I just need to talk to Solomon. It won’t take long.”

“Does it have something to do with the enchanted stuffed toy you’re holding?” he asks smartly.

You fluster at him, delicate cheeks going pink in the twilight.

“Yes, I can sense some sort of enchantment on it,” he nods, smiling slyly. “You should know better than to hide such things from me.”

“Sorry…” you apologize. “I just wanted to get it resolved as quickly as possible.”

“What sort of effects has it put you under?” he asks curiously. “Is it causing you any harm? Any pain or discomfort?”

“… No…”

“You’re being evasive again,” he rolls his eyes, sighing. “You might as well just tell me, Logan.”

“… I don’t want to talk about it,” you dismiss, looking away.

He stops in his tracks, gripping your shoulder. “Logan, tell me what’s wrong,” he demands. “I might be able to help you if you just tell-“

He freezes.

Your hand is on his cheek, holding him so tenderly as you look longingly into his eyes. You’re so soft and warm, tracing the lines of his face and working your fingers up into his hair. He resists making a mewling sound at your touch, something that he’s longed for in secret for so long, but could _never_ bring himself to ask for outright.

He’s the Avatar of _Pride_ , after all. He wouldn’t be caught dead _begging_ for the affection of the human in his care.

His hand catches yours as you start tracing his upper lip, almost in a daze.

“Logan,” he says sternly. “What is going on?”

You panic, snapping out of it and withdrawing your hand, and he finds himself mourning the loss. “I’m sorry! See, _this_ is why I didn’t want to come with you, I can’t help it,” you fret miserably, turning away and looking out into the street.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he demands gently. “You need my help with something, so just tell me what that is.”

“I need Solomon’s help figuring this out,” you insist. “The enchantment is… It’s making me be affectionate with everyone I get close to.”

… Ah, so it was just an _enchantment_ that prompted that, nothing more. He sighs heavily, ignoring the twist of agony in his heart.

“Does it help if you are allowed to touch someone?” he asks, curious about the extent of the magic’s hold on you.

“I seem to do it unconsciously,” you insist. “I _really_ didn’t mean to touch you just now. I’m so sorry.”

“… Logan.”

He takes your hand, turning you back around to face him. He brings your hand around to rest on the inside of his arm again, like you had it before you clung to him just a few moments ago.

“… You can touch me, I don’t mind at all,” he admits softly, glancing away as he feels his cheeks redden. “Don’t apologize for that,” he adds, clearing his throat and composing himself once more.

“But, Lucifer, it’s not _appropriate_ -“

“If it helps you overcome this enchantment then do what you need to,” he insists sternly.

Besides, he would rather you touch _him_ over anyone else. He’s glad to have opted to escort you now that he knows about the enchantment and how it affects you. If it had been one of his _brothers_ , or if you had gone alone and some _other_ demon found you like this… He’d _shred_ them into **_mist_**.

 _He’s_ the only one who should get to soak up your affections like this.

You sigh in defeat, gripping him around his torso instead of his arm, hugging him awkwardly as you come up the walkway for Purgatory Hall. He pulls you into his side, resting a hand against your back as he wishes the angels’ dorm was further away than it is.

* * *

“No demons allowed!!”

“Simeon,” Lucifer chuckles in amusement. “Your chihuahua seems to be barking at me again.”

“And stop calling me a chihuahua!” Luke complains bitterly.

“Sorry, Lucifer,” Simeon laughs airily. “Solomon said that we were expecting Logan, we didn’t realize she’d be coming with company.”

“I couldn’t let Logan come here unescorted,” he answers obviously. “Especially now that I’m aware of this ‘enchantment’ that seems to be affecting her.”

“Sorry to have dragged you all the way over here, Lucifer,” you apologize meekly. “Hopefully Solomon can fix me quickly so that we can get dinner before Beel eats the house.”

“That _is_ a concern, but,” Lucifer starts, eyeing the short angel in front of him. “I don’t want to leave your company while Solomon works. I don’t trust that sorcerer,” he grumbles.

“I already said you’re not coming in!!” Luke barks again, balling his fists and planning his feet indignantly. “ _Logan_ can come in, she’s always welcome here, but not _you!_ _Especially_ not you!”

Lucifer sighs.

“… Luke, we can at least let him into the entry hall, right?” Simeon offers diplomatically. “It would be rude to leave him out in the cold.”

“But he’s not a guest, Logan is!”

“Luke,” you attempt, tousling his dirty blonde hair and knocking his hat about. “Let him at least wait inside, okay? Come on.”

Lucifer grits his teeth at the casual affection you show the irritating chihuahua.

The baby-faced angel flusters under your touch. “W-Well,” he swallows. “F- _Fine!_ But he’s not allowed anywhere else!”

“Thank you, Luke,” you smile at him.

“I’m only allowing him because you were the one who asked!” he insists. “And because Simeon said it would be rude!”

Lucifer sighs, stepping into the hall after you.

* * *

You’re seated across the room from Simeon and Solomon, Luke having opted to stand guard over the Morningstar.

“It’s definitely human magic,” Solomon ponders, observing you with the bear on your lap. “I can sense that it’s something to do with love magic, but not a love _spell_ – not exactly.”

“Well, we figured out _that_ much already,” you groan.

“Logan, how are you feeling right now?” he asks studiously.

“How do you mean? I feel fine, I don’t know what you’re getting at,” you say, confused.

“I mean that, this is causing you to be affectionate with people who are close to you, right?” he pries. “So, is there anything you would like to do to either of us?”

You blink at that, flustering all over again as you hide your face in the bear’s tummy. “… I _kind_ of want to touch Simeon?” you admit, feeling embarrassed by your intrusive thoughts.

“ _Me?_ ” Simeon says, mildly surprised. He laughs airily, clearly unoffended. “That’s very flattering.”

“Just Simeon though?” Solomon observes patiently. “I see. How about Luke?”

“What _about_ Luke?”

“That’s right, you did mess up his hair when you came in earlier,” Simeon remembers.

“Eugh, _no!_ I don’t even think of him like _that!_ ” you protest. “He’s like… I don’t know, like a little brother to me? He actually looks a lot like my _actual_ little brother – well, he’s _eighteen_ now, but I haven’t seen him since he was nine.”

“So there’s no attraction there, and you showing him affection was likely coming from an almost familial connection than romantic,” Solomon contemplates. “Logan, may I see the bear?”

“Is it safe to hand it over?” you blink. “I mean, I don’t want to be all over you if you’re not okay with it.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about with me,” he chuckles, holding out a hand for the plush toy.

Sighing, you cross the room and hand over the bear to Solomon. His eyes widen a fraction the moment he touches it, his hand coming up to take yours.

“… Solomon?”

Before you know it, he’s pulled you down into him, holding you against his chest and kissing you passionately on your mouth. You push him away in shock, grasping Simeon’s hand when it appears in front of you and allowing yourself to be pulled away by the angel.

“What the hell was _THAT!?_ ” you demand, flustered out of your mind.

“This enchantment is _very_ potent,” he says, examining the bear curiously, as if he didn’t just molest your mouth a moment ago. “But, I think I understand how it works now that I’ve become affected by it too.”

“What is it, then?” Simeon asks.

“It’s a variation on a love spell, done in such a way that it encourages the person it’s affecting to act on their romantic desires. In other words,” he continues. “It’s not _manipulating_ you into being affectionate with just anyone you come into close contact with, but it _is_ _encouraging_ you to be more passionate with the person, or _people_ , you are already romantically attracted to.”

“Wait, but why would anyone get an enchantment like that in the first place?” you ask, confused.

“It can help to confirm someone else’s feelings for you,” he reveals. “If they’re uncertain about whether or not their feelings are reciprocated, they can give you a gift with this enchantment and then know it for certain within a few moments, when their love interest reaches out to touch them or kiss them.”

“And how do you _know_ that it’s not just _anyone?_ ” you demand. “I mean, _you_ came on to _me_ , like _three seconds ago!_ ”

“That was after you admitted that it was making you want to touch Simeon, but not me,” he chuckles. “A shame, really.”

Your face goes red hot at the revelation. So, _what_ , Solomon’s _interested_ in you!?

“But I don’t want to do anything with Simeon myself,” he adds after a moment. “No offense, Simeon.”

“None taken,” the angel chuckles. “It seems we’ve learned a fair amount about each other tonight already, right Logan?”

“… I was _definitely_ just tracing your muscles through your shirt just now, wasn’t I?” you back off.

“You were,” he chuckles amiably. “I don’t mind, though! These things happen.”

“Can you break the enchantment?” you ask, crossing your arms and turning back to Solomon.

“I can, although it’s not directly harmful to you,” he wagers. “It’s up to you.”

“… I was caressing Lucifer’s face on the way here,” you admit, feeling your ears burning. “If he hadn’t snapped me out of it I _might_ have even _kissed_ him.”

Simeon cackles at that, and Solomon nods seriously.

“I see. This won’t take long,” he promises.

* * *

One disenchanted bear and a meal for eight picked up on the way home, you’re back in bed in your pajamas when you realize that you’re forgetting something important.

 _Mammon_ gave you that bear.

Setting your books aside and throwing off the covers, you scramble out of bed and down the hall to his room, barging in without knocking.

“Mam _mon!_ ”

The white haired demon startles, halfway out of his shirt as he changes for bed.

“Uhmm,” he stammers. “Logan?? Why do you sound angry?”

You step over the garbage bag he has in the middle of his floor from an attempt he was making at cleaning up before you got here. He finishes taking his shirt off just as you take his face in your hands and kiss him on the lips.

“… Did you _really_ _think_ I didn’t love you?” you demand, watching the blood rush to his face.

“Wh- _What?_ ” he stumbles. “No, of _course_ ya love me! I’m the Great Mammon, remember? _Everybody_ loves me!”

“I figured out the enchantment on that bear you gave me,” you reveal. “I have been all _over_ the place trying to break it tonight because I wasn’t sure what it was doing to me, but now I know. And I want _you_ to know, that of _course_ I love you, Mammon. So don’t ever doubt me again, okay?”

His face goes through a range of emotions as he processes what you just said.

“L-Logan…” he mewls, finally bringing his hands to your waist as you step in closer to him. You kiss him again, taking your time with it this time, letting him hold you against his warm chiseled body as he revels in your touch.

“Now,” you say, drawing away slightly to look him in the eyes. “Lucifer’s already done his room checks and gone to bed, so what do you say we have that movie night you mentioned earlier?”

“Yeah!” he grins. “I’ve got a few DVDs I ordered off of Akuzon – you let me know what ya wanna see.”

* * *

“Solomon…”

“Hmm? What is it, Simeon?”

“I’ve been thinking,” the angel hums. “Normally, when you are examining an object that may be enchanted or cursed, you use a cloth between it and your hands to avoid being affected by the magic yourself. But you didn’t do that tonight when you asked to see Logan’s bear.”

“Ah, so you noticed,” he chuckles, sloughing off his black robes and letting them fall to the floor as he undresses for bed, the dark sigils decorating his upper body now visible in the low light of his reading lamp next to his bed.

“Tell me why you didn’t take that precaution this time,” the angel gently insists. “Although I suspect I already know your answer.”

“Asmodeus has a plush rabbit with the same enchantment on it,” the sorcerer reveals, rolling into bed on his back with his hands folded behind his head. “In fact, I already knew what I was dealing with long before Logan ever came here.”

“So _that’s_ what you were fibbing about,” Simeon laughs. “I sensed that you weren’t being _entirely_ truthful, but the way you speak sometimes makes it hard to distinguish half-truths from outright lies.”

“And I appreciate you not saying anything to Logan, by the way,” he hums pleasantly.

“So, you used the bear to announce that you have feelings for her, did you?”

“I suppose I did,” he shrugs. “It really is a shame that she doesn’t feel the same way, at least not yet. But it gave me an opportunity to plant the seed. Maybe in time she’ll consider me a romantic prospect. I’m not sure I can fully compete with her seven demon boyfriends, though,” he chuckles, amused.

“It seems we’ve learned a few surprising things about Logan tonight,” the angel muses.

Solomon chuckles warmly, staring up at his ceiling as he considers tonight’s events. “That we have, Simeon. That we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the Tumblr post/in-game text conversation that this is based off of.](https://oopsthisisqueertoo.tumblr.com/post/619697790871912448/nobody-try-that-luke-is-babey-shit-anymore-he) :)


End file.
